The present invention relates to a bevelling apparatus for manufacturing screws and the like.
A bevelling machine is an apparatus used to machine the ends of items, such as screws and bolts and other special parts, by means of chip-forming machining.
The bevelling unit can be associated with a rolling unit, be inserted within a so-called bolt maker, i.e., a pressing, bevelling and rolling machine, or also be provided as a stand-alone machine.
The operating cycle of a bevelling machine provides for feeding the items by means of inclined guides or, for headless items, by means of a tube, in order to insert the items between two locking jaws, one at a time.
When an item is inserted, the jaws are locked and the item is pushed on a rotating mandrel by means of the descent of the pliers or, more rarely, the ascent of the mandrel.
Once machining is complete, the part is unloaded.
In bevelling machines of the traditional type, all the movements are performed by virtue of rotating electric motors, reduction units, cams, levers, bearings, et cetera, and this entails the ordinary drawbacks of complex mechanical structures.
In traditional bevelling machines, the adjustments are laborious and it is very complicated to change the operating parameters such as the descent and ascent rate of the head and the locking force of the pliers.
Also, traditional machines are subject to plays caused by wear of the locking mechanism and of the components in general, which force to perform frequent and laborious maintenance operations.